We'll Be A Dream
by Red Appassionata
Summary: "But Mom, why is she wearing big bro's shirt?" "Oh. Well, Sayu, you see-" "Mom. Please go have 'the talk' with Sayu elsewhere; you're going to wake her up." "*giggle* Of course, dear" LightxOC (Currently on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, only my OC.

**Warning:** This takes place before Light got the Death Note, but the story goes on. I won't focus very much on the manga's plot line, but more on their relationship. However, do tell me if you want otherwise~

* * *

><p>"Have you heard, dear? We have a new neighbor." Yagami Sachiko declared on a lukewarm morning to her family. Being the sociable, loving woman she was, the matriarch of the Yagami household was simply delighted.<p>

"Oh, is that so?" Her husband, Soichiro, had little to no interest in that, but pretended to be interested nonetheless. Hiding a sigh, he seated himself on their dinner table.

"In that old house across the street?" Sayu's voice pipped up from her seat on the table, an excited gleam in her eyes. Maybe now she could have someone to play with.

"Yes, that's right. I saw some men bringing in the furniture a couple of hours ago, but I couldn't see who exactly is living there." At this moment, Yagami Light went down the stairs and made himself comfortable in his chair. "Rice, dear?"

"Yes, thank you Mom." Silently, he thanked for the food and ate in silence while his mother and sister chatted happily over the new neighbor.

Really, he just didn't see the point in that. What was so great about that? He didn't want to have any distractions, he still had to pass his college entrance exam.

Sighing, he finished his food.

"Thank you for the food." Immediately his mother looked at him, worried.

"Aren't you going to have seconds, Light?" The boy shook his head, mumbling something about getting ready for school.

At that moment, the door bell rang, surprising the four occupants. Sayu got up, running to the door.

"Maybe it's the new neighbor!"

"Sayu, don't run around the house." Lightly, her father scolded her, but she only pouted and went to answer the door anyway.

Poking her head out, she saw a mob of auburn, wavy hair. Then she saw a pretty smile and bright green eyes. Opening the door a little more, she gaped at the person standing there.

"Y-yes?" Their new neighbor was wearing a high school uniform, the same one as Light's. Only she was a girl. The girl tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, adjusting her school bag on her right shoulder. Only then the younger Yagami noticed a small package.

"Good morning. I'm Ichinose, and I just moved in. I live across the street now, and I hope we can get along." The person, whose last name was Ichinose, offered the package to Sayu, which she took it.

"It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it." Peeking at it, the little girl could see (and smell) an apple pie, quite enough for four people.

Just as she was about to thank the pretty lady, her mother's voice came in.

"Sayu, who is it?" Said mother then looked up slightly to find the same smile that had greeted her daughter. Blushing, she put a hand to her cheek, giggling.

"Oh my, so you are our new neighbor." The girl nodded.

"Mom, her name's Ichinose-san! Can she stay for breakfast?" Both Yagami women looked expectantly at the green-eyed girl, but said girl just shook her head.

"I thank you, but I already ate breakfast. I was just on my way to school." At the mention of school, the older woman noticed the girl's clothing for the first time.

"Oh, you are wearing the same uniform as my son! If you wait just a minute, I can ask him to go with you to school-"Slightly baffled, the girl raised a peachy-colored hand to stop the woman from talking.

"Please. I wouldn't want to impose on you. And I have a map, I think I can get to school just fine. Thank you for your concern, though." Clearly disappointed, the mother sighed. And here she thought she could hook up her son with a pretty girl. He was already finishing high school, yet he hadn't even once brought a girl.

Sayu wasn't convinced, though.

"But! Light's a douche bag sometimes, but he's the best brother ever! And-"

"Thank you, Sayu, but I think you're scaring her." Wiping her head to look at her brother's brown eyes, she puffed her cheeks.

"I am not! Am I, Ichinose-san?" She shook her head, making her auburn strands of hair dance around her face.

"See?" Sticking out her tongue at her brother, she ran inside the house, hoping to catch her father. Light only rolled his eyes at his sister's antics, pasting a fake smile on his lips.

"Hello, I'm Yagami." The girl nodded, acknowledging him. "I'm Ichinose, it's a pleasure to meet you." Glancing at her, he briefly wondered why this girl had not blushed at his sight. Ever since he was little he got compliments on his appearance, and that only increased as he got older.

"I see we go to the same school. Shall we go together?" It took all of Sachiko's willpower to not clap her hands and squeal in joy. She thought, in all honesty, that her son would never openly invite a girl to a walk, even if it was just to school.

Ichinose looked a little uneasy, but ended up agreeing when she saw the pleading look on Sachiko's face.

"Then, off you two go~!" Smiling slightly, the girl waved as she followed the taller boy. Looking at her, he decided to be open and ask the girl what exactly was her deal. Surely she must've been plotting something, she even looked uncomfortable when he offered to accompany her.

"I apologize if my presence unsettles you." He used his trump card, his slightly-deeper voice. He got almost everything with that, he figured something like this would make her open her mouth.

However, she only looked at him amusedly, green eyes sparkling.

"Well, let's face it. You're not exactly ugly, and I'm sure you're really popular at school. Having the whole female population of school against me isn't exactly on my to-do list." Raising an eyebrow, he had to admit he was at least a little baffled at her answer. He thought she'd say something like 'Oh, it's just that you're so handsome, Yagami-kun!' and blush, or something like that.

He decided to push his luck a little more. Who knows, maybe he finally found a girl that wouldn't swoon as soon as he got closer.

"So you don't like attention?" Turning a corner, she could see the school on the distance.

"No, not really. I never liked to be in the spotlight. I prefer to have one or two real friends than fifty acquaintances." Allowing a small chuckle to escape, he nodded.

"I see. I think that way, too." Glancing at her smaller frame, he only noticed how she only came to his chin. She didn't look like she was very tiny, only the average tiny.

Hearing his answer, she smiled brightly at him.

"Really? You know, you're the first one to agree with me. Everyone else seems to prefer having more 'friends'." Nodding his 'you're welcome', he decided to find out more about her, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"So what grade are you in? I think I would've heard something about a new student."

"I'll be a senior next year. It may not look like it, but I'm 17." He nodded. So she was a year younger than him. Oh well, he could still talk to her on their way to and from school.

"I'm finishing my senior year, and I'll take the college entrance exams in a week." Looking up at him, she admitted he did look smarter than average. But that could be just her.

"Looks like this is it." The two looked up at the school gates, students coming from everywhere. She turned to him, her hair flowing.

"Thanks for coming with me, but I still think it's best to part now." Looking down at her, he agreed. Light could already see some glances being thrown in their way.

"My first name's Akemi, by the way." Grinning and walking ahead of him, she barely heard his voice.

"I'm Light."

* * *

><p>"So, how was your first day?" The two were on their way from school, making small talk.<p>

"It was better than I thought it'd be, actually. I met Shunsuke-san and Amagiri-san, and they seem like good people." Briefly, he passed through his memory until he found said people. He thought they were alright, even though he was almost sure he'd seen them wearing his fanclub t-shirt somewhere before.

Nodding and humming, the boy let a comfortable silence fall over them. The two walked a little in silence, until Akemi remembered something she'd heard at school.

"Have you heard about those thieves, Light?" Narrowing his eyes, he nodded and voiced his opinion.

"Yeah. Particularly, I think they're worse than trash. They're better off dead." Glancing at him, Akemi thought a little before talking.

"I kinda agree with you. But just as there's light and dark, there's good and evil. One cannot exist without the other." Raising a perfect eyebrow at her strange answer, he noticed they were already in front of her house.

"Besides, have you ever stopped to think that some of them may be stealing and killing not because they want to, but because they need to?" Crossing his arms, he silently urged her to go on.

Smiling a little, she sat on her doorstep and patted the spot next to her. He obliged and sat beside her, both looking at each other straight in the eyes.

"They may have kids, a wife; a family. And to protect those they love the most, some sacrifices must be made. There isn't always a job for everyone, and even if there were, nobody would want to contract someone that doesn't fit their standards."

"That does make sense. Just a little, though. But there're other ways to protect your family than stealing and killing."

"Such as? Prostitution? Selling your body is just as bad as stealing or killing."

"True, but no matter how you look at it, a good reason doesn't justify a bad act." She grinned then, knowing that she'd win the discussion with her next argument.

"But there must be the bad guy. Else, how would heroes save our day?" Chuckling, he admitted defeat and rested his cheek on his hand.

"And how do you think a hero should be?" Tilting her head, she paused. How, indeed?

"I think a hero is a very self-sacrificing person, living to be good to other people, but never to himself/herself. I wouldn't want that for anyone. We're selfish and greedy, that's our nature. I don't think there could a person who'd give up on everything for the sake of people he or she might not even see again."

"Then?"

"I think that a real hero is someone who slowly, but surely cleans the mess. A real hero has got to have the honest will to protect, no matter who it is. But a real hero's got to protect themselves too, and value life."

"Even those that steal and kill?"

"Every life's precious, Light. In their own way, of course. "

Silence fell over them again, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Still, wouldn't it be nice if you or I could do something significant about it?" Akemi briefly wondered how nice would it be if she had the power to do something like that, not noticing the look her companion was giving her.

"Like what? Giving free ice cream to the poor children?"

"Yeah- hey! That wasn't what I meant, and you know it!" Chuckling for the third time that day, he barely noticed his mother and sister watching them intently from his house just a few feet away. Damn. He'd just have to deal with them later.

"You never know, you being you and all." She gave him a pointed look, while he just looked amusedly at her.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Yagami-san. I'm talking about being someone powerful enough to judge people honestly."

"Are we talking about a god, then?" It was his turn to look pointedly at her, but he could see some logic in what she was saying.

"No, silly. I'm talking about judges, but honest judges." Smiling, she stated her dream. "That's what I want to be. A good judge, who can do their job fair and square. There must be someone to do that, right?"

Watching her with half-lidded eyes, he mused over what she said while she chatted happily about the wonders of being a judge.

_Someone…_

* * *

><p>It's finished~!<p>

**Please** tell me what you think, I can't really tell if Light's in character or not. The manga doesn't give much info on how he was before the found the notebook.

Review~?


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU **all for the reviews and alerts, they make me too happy~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, only my OC.

**Warning:** This takes place before Light got the Death Note, but the story goes on. I won't focus very much on the manga's plot line, but more on their relationship. However, do tell me if you want otherwise~

II

Sighing for what seemed the umpteenth time in the day, Light looked out of the window. Boredly, he saw the things he saw everyday: trees, animals here and there, someone skipping class, a dark notebook-

That thing wasn't there just yesterday, he was sure. Glancing around the room, he noticed no one was really paying attention to him. He decided to go and check the old notebook later, if it was still there.

Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to stay for dinner today?" Looking at his green-eyed companion, the genius boy asked the 'tense question', as Akemi had once put nicely. For the past three days, she'd been having meals in his house, much for the delight of his mother and sister.<p>

Looking back wearily at the tall boy beside her, she wrinkled her nose.

"I don't know, I've been imposing too much on your family ("-just on my family?") and I think it's time for me to try and cook something other than rice balls." Pursuing his lips, he already knew how to trick her. He wasn't considered a genius for nothing. For the past few days, he'd been silently observing her, memorizing her likes, dislikes and habits.

"Mom's making omu raisu (ohmu rah-ee-soo, a dish made of rice, chicken and eggs, with a little bit of ketchup) today." At the mention of her favorite food, she glared full force at Light, who only looked amused.

Besides, grocery shops around this area had been thieved recently, and he had the urge to make a face everytime he thought about little Akemi as a hostage.

"And if I'm not wrong, there's daifuku for dessert." He almost grinned when she stomped her foot, grabbed his hand and dragged him (well, not really) to his own house.

"I won. Again."

"Shut up. Who the hell is counting, anyway?"

"You were, until this morning."

"Just shut up."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the meal –again-, Sachiko-san." Said woman just smiled knowingly and giggled, leaving the table to wash the dishes.<p>

"Hey, Akemi-san!" At the mention of her name, Akemi turned her head to look at Sayu, Light's little sister.

"Yeah?" While he finished his food, Light watched as the two girls got seated in front of the television just as some talk show begun.

"-and tonight, we're honored to have such a special guest as Hideki Ryuga!" Hands clapping could be heard, along with squeals of some women in the auditorium and his sister- wait, why was Akemi squealing too?

The younger male looked annoyed, but said nothing. It was none of his business, anyway. Besides, he still had to check thoroughly that black notebook, and now was the perfect time, since his father was working until late that day.

When Light declared he was going upstairs, the auburn haired girl barely glanced at him and nodded, while she gave the television her full attention again.

Closing the door to his room, he passed a hand through his hair and picked up the old thing from his bag. Briefly, he read the instructions, wondering why someone would waste time writing such a bad joke.

"Interesting, isn't it?" A dark and dry voice startled him, making him turn around. With a sharp intake of breath he fell to the ground as he saw the creature standing before him.

It was much taller than him, with bright, yellow eyes and dark ripped clothes. He noticed a pair of black wings too before the thing started to laugh.

Standing up slowly, a knock on his door took him by surprise, his eyes darting to the dark being in front of him. Light paid attention to the door as Akemi's voice came through it.

"Light? Is everything alright? There was this loud sound, we're all worried." Thanking everyone and everything for Akemi knocking on the door, but not entering, he made sure his voice was steady before replying.

"Yeah, it's all good, I just fell." Her laugh could be heard almost instantly, and he sighed relieved that she had believed him.

"Thanks for the mental image, it was fun imagining it. I'm going home, see you tomorrow." He nodded, even though she couldn't see, and bid his goodbyes.

"Careful now, we don't want to scare your little girlfriend, now do we?" Looking back at the crackling creature, he couldn't help but wonder if all of that wasn't a dream.

* * *

><p>Coming back from school almost in a daze (without Akemi for once; she'd said something about going to the library for a while), he tried to organize his thoughts. Just minutes before, he had seen two criminals dying the previous day. Criminals whose names he'd written in the Death Note, the cursed notebook he found.<p>

'I killed two people. And one wasn't even that bad.' Even though he thought that, Akemi's voice rang in his mind.

'Wouldn't it be nice if there was someone strong enough to judge people fair and square?'

And now, he had that power. He could make her dreams –better yet, **their** dreams- come true. Looking at his hands, he smiled.

He would clean this world and become its god using the Death Note.

Later that week, he and Akemi were just killing time on a hot afternoon. He was doing some leftover homework, while she ate chips and watched tv.

" 'ey, 'ight, 'ave you 'eard?" Glancing at the girl, he calmly told her to swallow before she spoke. Rolling her eyes, she obeyed him nonetheless and repeated herself.

"I said, hey Light, have you heard?"

"About what?" He knew exactly what she was talking about, but decided to pretend that he didn't. After all, everyone was talking about the recent news.

"About those criminals that are dying from heart attacks all of a sudden." Realizing he didn't have her opinion on the matter, Light urged her to go on.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's been all over the news. Don't you ever watch tv?"

"I don't have as much free time as you do."

"Stupid. (*chuckle*) Anyway, the police believe someone is killing them. Someone called Kira."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It doesn't make much sense to me, but it's better than believing they're dying randomly. I mean, they were almost all healthy."

"Hmm."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I am, with all my heart." Rolling her eyes again, she got up from his bed to throw the empty bag of chips.

"What do you think about it, Light?" He stopped writing for a split second, but soon recovered. He had now the opportunity he'd been looking for; an opportunity to explain to her and make her see the killings, Kira, were all for the good. Which meant himself, of course.

"I don't think it's all that bad, honestly. Sure, killing people is wrong, but weren't we talking about this just the other day?" Looking back at her, he barely caught her reaction: a blink of her owlishly eyes.

"No, we were talking about judging people, not killing them." Sighing, he got up and sat beside her, making the bed jump a little.

"But think about it a little. They were going to die in jail anyway, one way or another." Akemi opened her mouth to say something, but he continued before she could say anything. "Whatever killed them was actually doing us all a favor, slowly but surely cleaning the mess." He used the same words she had, which made her bit her lower lip.

The green-eyed girl paused, thinking about it. Sure he had a point, but killing people was still wrong.

"I don't know, Light. You're right, in a sense. But I don't think all of them deserved to die."

"No matter how big or small it is, evil is evil, Akemi."

They sat staring at each other for a few moments, before the girl sighed.

"I still have my doubts, but it seems that as long as you don't do anything wrong that Kira might see, nothing will happen to you." Akemi observed her friend nod confidently, as if he was sure Kira would do exactly that.

"I think that way, too."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Sachiko asked for the third time that evening, practically begging for the auburn-haired girl to stay.<p>

"Yes, Sachiko-san, I am sure. Light's big test's around the corner and I don't want to cause you more trouble than I already am." The woman was not convinced and opened her mouth to say something, but her neighbor interrupted her.

"Thank you for everything. Please thank Soichiro-san for me. Good luck tomorrow, Light. Good night, everyone." With that, she closed the door before giving a small smile and rushing home.

"Aw, I wish she had stayed for dinner!" Sayu pouted before turning to her brother. "Couldn't you have convinced her?"

"No. That girl's too stubborn. Besides, she was practically sleeping over the past week." Said brother didn't even glance at his sister as he got seated in their dinner table.

"But that isn't a bad thing! I like her, she's pretty and nice! Hey, Light, go and bring her back here!" The young Yagami sighed.

He wasn't about to admit it to anyone, but he did miss her. Just a tiny eeny bit. But he needed to keep writing on the notebook, and her presence would only make it harder.

Briefly, he wondered if he would ever tell her about himself, the notebook and the shinigami. Thinking back on it, all of what he was doing wasn't only for his sake, but her's as well. She was his only friend, the only one that didn't hang out with him because of his looks or his brain. She hung out with him because he was Light, not because he was Light Yagami. She was just a friend, but that didn't mean they couldn't develop feelings for each other. The chance was slim, but it was still there, and he couldn't deny it.

Paying little to no attention to his whining sister, he decided that she would help him rule the new world he was building for the both of them. Kira would need someone trustworthy to be beside him, and who else could he choose other than Akemi?

She would be his goddess, and together they would look over the new world.

* * *

><p>On the next day, Lind L. Taylor died. L presented himself and the challenge to Kira.<p>

"_Kill me!"_

The fact that there was someone out there (not just someone, but the best detective in the world) just waiting for him to make a small slip put Light on edge. He liked being in control, knowing everything was working as he planned. Everything was going smoothly until this L butted in, and Light was in an extremely bad mood.

As they walked together to school in the following morning like they always did, Akemi noticed Light's strange behavior. He was unusually quiet, and that unsettled her.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today." She looked at him, but he stayed silent.

"You know, I cooked some rice and ate it with fish yesterday, so don't you go lie to your mother saying I almost died from hunger." Still nothing. She glanced at him and his face was serious, more so than normal.

"Did you watch tv yesterday? There was this guy, Lind-something, that died out of nowhere." Light's eyes narrowed, but the green-eyed girl didn't notice and continued. "And then this L guy showed up, screaming at Kira to kill hi-"

"So what?" When a cold voice interrupted her, she looked at her friend and flinched. If looks could kill, she was sure she'd be dead a thousand times. "I don't give a shit to this L guy or whoever he is. That's just a waste of time, an unnecessary challenge. If he thinks that Kira will submit to him, he better think twice. And whose side are you on, anyway? Don't you dare think-"

When he saw the look in Akemi's eyes, he immediately stopped. Her eyes were wide, and she looked on the verge of tears. She had taken a couple steps back, making him sigh and reach out his hand to her.

"Hey-" She took another step back, and another, and another. Soon enough she was almost running backwards.

"…s-sorry!" And then she broke out in a full run, wanting nothing more than lock herself in her house.

Light passed a hand through his hair as he watched her disappear from his sight quickly. Closing his eyes, he resumed his walk to school. In a way, it was good he'd snapped at her. They needed to keep a distance, else he couldn't focus on his mission as Kira. Nodding to himself, he opened his eyes. Yes, distance was good.

Or so he tried to convince himself.

* * *

><p>I can't believe I finished this, and I'm sure there must be quite a few errors in this chapter. Would you be so kind as to point them out for me~?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I am so very sorry for disappearing like that! It wasn't my intention to vanish for, what, 9 months? Holy cupcake, that's too long and I sincerely apologize!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, only my OC.

**Warning:** This takes place before Light got the Death Note, but the story goes on. I won't focus very much on the manga's plot line, but more on their relationship. However, do tell me if you want otherwise~

* * *

><p>III<p>

Two weeks.

Two weeks she had been avoiding him.

Two weeks since he got the Death Note.

Two weeks since a shinigami appeared out of nowhere.

Two weeks since he'd been pissed off.

Not angry, or mad.

_Pissed._

He'd gotten in To-Oh University, his grades were excellent and he practically half of the university people wrapped around his little finger.

All was perfect.

Except this seaweed medusa guy came to him saying he's Kira.

Oh yes, and there was Akemi too.

She didn't answer his phone calls, she was never home after school, he never met her on the way to and back from school, and he was already past the point of annoyed.

He thought it'd be nice to have some distance, but now he wasn't so sure. His father was almost never home and he could tell his mother and sister weren't faring that well either.

He seriously started to think if she died from hunger already.

Shaking his head, he focused on the task at hand. L, or rather, Ryuzaki, had invited him to a tennis game, and of course he didn't refuse.

_He was Kira, after all._

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, and there were only a few students left in the University. The game had ended, with Light's win ('of course'). He was currently gathering his things, when a sudden movement caught his eye. Looking up, he saw long auburn hair.<p>

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ryuzaki coming to greet him.

_Fuck it._

Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he murmured a half-hearted 'see you tomorrow' to the black haired guy and dashed after the girl who was _slowly but surely_ slipping away from him.

After a few seconds, he caught up to her and grabbed her shoulders, making her face him. He breathed deeply, taking in the face he had not seen for so long.

"You were cool back then." Her voice startled him a little, for he hadn't listened to it for what seemed like ages. He let his arms hang by his side as he took in the sight of her.

She was still wearing his old school's uniform, still with the same green eyes, the same long hair. But she looked pale, and dangerously thin. He narrowed his eyes at that. _So she hasn't been eating._ He also noticed dark circles under her eyes, and that made him take that one step closer that made their breaths mix.

Realizing he still hasn't answered her, he spoke.

"Yeah, thanks." After that, they stayed a few moments in silence, just looking at each other. When he decided to apologize for that day, she said the cursed words.

"_I'm leaving_."

* * *

><p>Light went home and all but brushed past his mother and sister and went straight to his room, his head spinning.<p>

"Hey Light, back already? Where are the apples you said you'd get for me? Hey, heeey~!" As he paid no mind to the whining shinigami, he sat on his bed and put his head on his hands, replaying the events of the afternoon in his head.

"What?" He could only stare wide eyed at her. What did she mean by leaving? And how did she get inside the university?

"I'm leaving." She repeated in a stronger voice.

"Why?" Akemi glanced around, seeing as people were already starting to glance and whisper about them. Light, being the ever-so-observant genius that he was, noticed this and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a secluded café just a few meters away from the university.

He made sure to order her something to eat, and as soon as she finished eating the piece of cake he all but forced her to eat, her told her to explain everything to him.

The auburn haired girl looked down and started fiddling with her fingers, wondering how could she start explaining everything to him.

Finally, after a good deal of his patience had been lost, she spoke in a quiet tone.

"A couple of months ago, some thieves came in during the night in the house I lived in with my parents in Kyoto. One of them held us hostages and the other two caught all of our valuable items. Jewelry, electronics, money, everything. Then, when we thought everything was over, one of them grabbed my sister a-a-and-"

Tears were running down her face by this point as she fought to control herself, furiously wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her uniform. Frowning, Light got up from his seat in front of her and seated himself beside her, his arm around her shoulder as he lightly brushed her hair with his fingers, his chin on top of her hair.

"It's ok; calm down first." She did as she was told, taking in multiple deep breaths before continuing in a much quieter voice, since he was so close to her.

"H-He raped my sister right in front of our eyes a-and I couldn't do nothing but watch. I screamed at him to let her go but he only yelled at m-me."

She turned her glassy green eyes to look at him, an apologetic expression on her face.

"That's why I ran away from you that day. T-The tone of your voice reminded me of… that guy." Sighing, he apologized softly, glaring at Ryuk who suddenly appeared on Akemi's other side to mock him.

"And then the nightmares began once again. It had gotten better after I moved to Tokyo, but I-I had trouble sleeping that night."

The brunette apologized again, clenching his unoccupied fist. Kira wouldn't let those bastards go, not if he could help it.

"Remember the day you went home alone because I stayed at the library?" Feeling him nod, she went on. "It was already dark when I left, but I thought it was alright, since the school is so close." The young Yagami tsk-ed, but said nothing. Leave it to Akemi to wander out the Tokyo streets alone at night.

"I was hurrying home, I really was. But then I heard footsteps behind me. A-And when I looked back-" The words caught in her throat as she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill.

Taking a quick look around the café and satisfied when he saw they were alone, he easily pulled her into his lap, wrapping both if his arms around her and bringing her closer to his chest. She clung to his shirt as if it would save her, but calmed down.

"When I-I looked back, the same thieves that had raped my sister were following me and the look on their faces- oh God Light-" She buried her face in the crook of his neck, her salty tears staining his white button up shirt.

But he didn't give a fuck about his shirt. All that mattered was the goddess he held in his arms, and how could he make the thieves suffer so much they'd beg to die. Narrowing his eyes, he held her tighter in his arms, narrowing his eyes.

No one made the goddess of the new world cry like that and just walk out. He'd give them hell, of that he was sure.

Beside them, Ryuk was crackling maniacally, finding humans thoroughly amusing.

* * *

><p>"Have you calmed down?" It was with a surprisingly calm voice that he asked Akemi.<p>

They were at his house, and he could only thank whatever god there was that no one was home. He'd given her more food (since she obviously was _too thin for his liking_), put a blanket around her (because she wouldn't stop trembling _goddamnit_) and some chamomile tea. He'd put her in his bed, making sure she was warm and well-fed before asking questions again.

She nodded at his question, blinking at him with those big, green eyes.

"Light?" He looked at her, a tired expression on his face.

"Hm?"

"Are you angry with me?" How could he stay angry with the woman who'd help him make a new world, even more so when she did nothing wrong but stare at him with those eyes that made him want to hold her in his arms and protect her forever, without ever letting her go.

He kneeled in front of her, his eyes half-lidded.

"Why would I?"

"Because I didn't show up for two weeks and-"

"Oh, yes. Care to explain that?" He interrupted her, but the tone of his voice did not change. To put it simply, he was simply worried about her right now. Most of his anger had cooled off at the sight of his angel breaking right in front of his eyes, so he pushed his torture plans to the back of his mind and listened intently to her.

"I stayed at my cousin's house during those weeks, she picked me up from and to school."

"And my calls?"

"The battery of my phone died and I didn't have the charger with me."

He nodded, a calculating expression on his face.

"And the part about you leaving?"

"Somehow, my parents found out about that day two weeks ago and they want me to go back to Kyoto." She saw that the teen was about to say something, but spoke before he did. "I'm not exactly in the position to say no, Light. They only let me live here because my cousin lives nearby and it'd be tougher for the thieves to come after me, since they got arrested before they got a chance to get to me."

Light scowled, but thought that it did make sense.

"So they ran away from jail?"

"It seems so."

They stood there in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Then, soft as the wind, came her confession.

"I'm afraid, Light." He snapped his head up, almost not hearing her. She had a frown on her face, aggravating the dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm afraid." She repeated, and as she looked at him with her eyes already full of tears he swore his heart broke into a million pieces.

Enveloping her into his warm embrace once more, he held her tight, vowing then and there to protect her at all costs, no matter what it took.

"I'll protect you, Akemi. I swear I will. You won't have a chance to feel like that ever again, because I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

For the moment, they both believed in his words as she fell into a deep slumber in his arms.

Minutes passed, and after he made sure the red head was asleep, he tucked her in his bed and turned to the ever-grinning Ryuk, and to the black notebook that lay on his desk.

"So what are you going to do, Light? You don't have those guys' name or faces, how are you planning to kill them?"

The Yagami's eyes glistened evilly as he turned his computer on, his fingers flying on the keyboard as he searched for news regarding the robbery on her house, two months ago.

"Don't underestimate me, Ryuk. I am God. There is nothing which I can't see or find."

"Does that include that L guy, too?" The shinigami almost burst out laughing at the way Light's fingers froze for an instant before they moved at an even faster speed than before.

"I will find a way to deal with that son of a bitch." His bangs fell over his eyes as he spoke, giving him a much darker look than what Ryuk was used to. "But for now, I will find and kill those who dared make the Goddess of The New World cry."

* * *

><p>Don't worry if you though that Light was too OOC, I <strong>will<strong> stick a little closer to canon, this chapter was just to clear up a few things.

So, what do you think?

Should Light tell her about Kira or not?

Should I throw in L to the mix too?

I'm open to suggestions~!

Please note that it's much easier to review now. :3


End file.
